


Name On The Line

by trippypeas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippypeas/pseuds/trippypeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is terrible at remembering aliases. Just terrible. So the best Dean can do is give him something familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name On The Line

He cleaned out Jimmy's wallet a while ago. So no one would bother his family if he left the body. But the body is his now. All that is inside is the fake ID. Because that is who he is now. These boys claimed him.

*

Its an old black leather wallet. Dean sees it on the table sometimes. It is worn at the crease, well used. Sam thinks it would be a good idea to leave money inside. "He's not with us all the time. It might be a good idea?"

So Dean rolls his eyes and digs through his wallet. A mixture of fives and ones, crumpled and torn. 14 bucks in total. All the cash he has on him

He flips open the wallet going to slide the bills in when he spots Cas' face behind a layer of plastic. Slightly confused, hair a mess, tie askew as usual.

*  
He remembers backing Castiel against a plain wall, trying to fix his tie only for him to step back and it twisting backwards again. Stubborn as the man who wears it.

He snapped the picture quickly and sent Sam and Castiel out with instructions for supplies as he spent the evening remaking IDs.

Cas is terrible at remembering aliases. Just terrible. So the best Dean can do is give him something familiar. He grins to himself and Castiel Winchester gets typed, printed and scrawled across a piece of paper. He presses the plastic together and hands it over to Cas when they return without another thought.

*

Dean nods and shakes hands with the other hunter, making introductions. Dean. Sam, the brother. And Cas. His hand creeps down Castiel’s sleeve to grasp his hand. Castiel looks at him and smiles softly.

“Yeah, he’s a Winchester too.”


End file.
